Boys left alone
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: When Natsu, Gajeel, And Gray go to Lucy's, They find her not there. What would a normal boy do if the owner of a house wasn't home? What do the 3 teenagers do since Lucy's not home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First fan-fic eva! HORAY! NO ROMANCE! JUST HUMOR! So who's all fired up?! I know I am! **

**Natsu: Hey! That's my line! **

**Stuffster: Do you want to be in this story or no?! **

**Natsu: *crosses arms* **

**Stuffster: OKAY! ON WITH ZE STORY! **

**... **

Natsu and Gajeel were racing down the street. Seeing as they are very competitive, Gray starts to slide past the two dragon-slayers while giving them the "Loser" sign with his hand. Gajeel growled "Watch where your pointing that finger, Gray." Gajeel soon smirked after seeing Gray's disgusted look. Gray zoomed past them, trying to dodge a weird conversation.

"No fare! Wait up, Ice freak!" Natsu yelled, he sprinted as fast as he could to try to catch up. What Natsu didn't realize was that an ice trail started right in front of him. And being the idiot he was... He ran onto the trail. "Gray, You- WAH!" Following behind Natsu was Gajeel. "Natsu! Wait a- Gah!. Gajeel slipped on the ice and toppled over Natsu. They both yelled as they were sliding down the hill at high speeds. Hurdling towards the clueless Ice wizard.

Gray was being careless He was sitting down, relaxing, while sliding down the ice trail without a care in the world. He was too focused on the scab on his forearm to hear the screams of the idiots Natsu and Gajeel When they were closer, Gray started to hear them. "the hell?" Gray glanced over his shoulder and saw the wide eyed freaks. "NO!NO!NO! NO-" Too late... They toppled over Gray too and were heading towards Lucy's apartment building!

"Get your foot out of my mouth, Flame Breath!" "How did your clothes come off while we were sliding down the ice path, Icicle Brain?!" "Shut up, Iron Head!" All what was said by the 3 young, male mages before they collided into the apartment building of Lucy Heartfelia.

**... **

**Okay guys. sorry it was so short. This was just to give you a first taste of the story. I will be publishing the newest chapter when i'm done writing it. TOOTLES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! What's up?! I made the next chapter at, like, 2 a.m. I'M SUPER EXCITED TO POST IT! I made this one not as short as the other one. I wish i could add more detail but i don't know what to change in it! Hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Natsu: YAY! MORE LINES! **

**Stuffster: Not again. *shoots tranquilizer dart at Natsu* nighty night.**

**... **

Natsu stood up from the rubble. Dust was flying everywhere. So far, he could only see a giant whole in the apartment building's lobby's wall. Natsu inhaled too much dust and coughed. "Dammit Gray. This is all your fault." Gray popped out of the rubble like a gopher. He shook his head fast to get the dust out of his hair. "My fault? Your the one who wanted to race to Lucy's." Gray crossed his arms and gave Natsu a stern look. Gajeel was eating some of the iron pipes that were collected in the ruble. "I'm not the one who cheated by making an ice path!" Natsu was so mad that he was practically breathing fire. "You never said I couldn't, Jerk." Gray shoved Natsu from how much the pink haired freak was annoying him. Natsu shoved Gray back "I don't say a lot of things! You should know that by now!" After that last comment from Natsu, they were practically strangling each other until Gajeel pulled them apart. He had half an iron pipe in his mouth that he was still chewing on. "You two idiots need to shut up. We're already here so get your asses to Lucy's apartment already." Natsu had a blank expression on "Why don't you go by yourself and wait for us?" Gray agreed, with the same expression on his face "Yeah." Gajeel swallowed what was left of the iron pipe without chewing "I'VE NEVER WENT TO HER APARTMENT!" On sequence, Gray and Natsu both said "How was I supposed to know?" Gajeel simply slammed their skulls together. It was ironic how the two boys didn't go limp. They just stood up. "Let's go!" Natsu ran to the staircase.

After the 3 wizards climbed 102 flights of stairs, they nearly passed out on the last step. "Don't we usually... Go in through the... Window?" Gray finally said in between gasps for air. Natsu stood up, hunched over "I completely forgot" Gajeel and Gray sweat dropped and gave each other worried faces as if they both said 'If he forgot about this, what else does he forget about'. Natsu stomped over to Lucy's door and kicked it open, the door crashing to the floor "WE'RE HERE LUCY!" Gray and Gajeel looked over Natsu's shoulder. "She's not home" Gajeel said.

Natsu walked inside and found a note on her bed. Natsu picked up the note. He tried his hardest to read it. "She has terrible handwriting. eh... erm... um" Natsu still tried to read it , then shoved the note in Gray's face "THIS NOTE IS PISSING ME OFF! YOU READ IT!" Gray took the note off his face and punched Natsu in the face. Gray looked at the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Natsu and friends, _

_I had a feeling that you would be coming. Sorry that i'm not home. And i'm still not okay with you braking in. Like i was saying, sorry i'm not home. I'm on vacation with Lisanna and Mirajane. I'll be back in three days. Don't mess up my house. I'm talking to you Natsu. _

_Love, Lucy. _

They all stood there for a moment, thinking. After a few moments they all got an idea. They looked at each other and gave an evil grin. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray all had a devious idea. But what was it?

**... **

**Sorry for a cliff hanger. And sorry it took so l0ong. I had to go shopping for make-up. Ran out of my favorite powder! AH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I was up at 3 a.m. writing a new chapter for all my stories. I'm so tired that I don't want to type them! I'm just so fricken tired! Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! **

**... **

"Boys" Natsu said in a president kind of voice "We're here to see Lucy. But she is not home. So what do we do?" Natsu gave both or them a look as if saying 'Anyone?'. You could practically hear crickets. The other 2 boys had no idea what Natsu was implying. "We do what we want." They all had smirks on after what Natsu said. Anything. They can do anything. The 3 male mages went their separate ways, looking through every room. Gajeel ran into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet drawer and found silverware. Iron. Silverware. It was like heaven for him. 'I've never seen such beautiful utensils before.' "Gee hee hee" Gajeel grabbed all of the forks and ran up to her bed. He jumped onto the pink bed while sitting like an Indian. The iron dragon-slayer started picking up glass picture frames that had everyone from Fairy Tail in them. While eating forks. When he got bored of a photo, he threw it behind him and grabbing another. Photo frames shattered once they smashed into the wall.

Gray ran into the bathroom. He found a tub with water. Ice cold water. Gray, still wearing his clothes, jumped into the bath tub. Water splashed everywhere. The walls, curtains, sink, and the mirror. The ice mage picked up all the shampoo bottles and opened them all up. He smelt all of them. When he was tired of one, he dropped it into the tub. Not knowing that soap was escaping from the bottles because they were still open. Gray took off his shirt and relaxed in the cold water. "This is the life" Gray told himself. He grabbed 3 towels while laying in the tub and put them under his legs, feet, and back. "You deserve this."

Natsu ran into Lucy's closet. It was actually a big closet! 'How could something so BIG fit in a small apartment like this?!' Natsu thought to himself while digging through her clothes. He threw all the clothes behind him as if he was digging through the ground with his hands. He stopped when he found the shirt Lucy was wearing when they first met. At first, the fire dragon-slayer had no idea where to put it or what to do with it. "BING!" An imaginary light bulb went on when he had an idea. Natsu took off his vest and kept on his scarf. He put on the scarf and stretched it out. There were rips everywhere throughout the shirt now. One of the buttons popped off. "Damn... Why are her clothes so tight? Doesn't she have a bigger body than this?!" His six pack was showing through the shirt. Natsu found a blue bow and put it in his hair. "Perfect." He dug through the clothes once again.

...

"So Lucy, do you think that Natsu got into your apartment already?" Lisanna asked while sipping a mango smoothie. "Or ruined it?" Mirajane added. The 3 girls were tanning by the pool side. All of them had bikini's on. "No, I don't think he's that stupid to mess up my house. And if he did, Gray and Gajeel would probably tell him not to and make him clean up. I also left a not, telling him not to." Lucy smiled while reading 'Sorcerers Weakly'. "You left him a note?" Lisanna glanced at Lucy.

"It seems that you wanted him to come." She said jokingly. Mirajane giggled. Lucy just rolled her eyes and smiled "Maybe."

**... **

**Hope you guys liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I haven't written this down in my notebook so it will take a while to make it perfect! ENJOY! AND REMEMBER! LISTEN TO THE READY SET! **

**... **

Natsu ran around the house until he slipped on a wet surface. Water? On the ground? WHAT?! The water was coming from the bathroom. Anyways, Natsu slipped on the wet floor and slipped. He slammed into a bookshelf and tons of books fell down. "Natsu?" Gajeel said with a mouth full of forks. "Yeah." Natsu shook his head really fast and stood up. One book that stood out was a pink and gold one. It had a lock on it with no key. Gajeel went over to see what happened to Natsu. He also saw that pink book. "What do you thi-" The bathroom door was kicked down. A soaking wet, Blackish blueish haired man was standing in the doorway. He spit out water and surprisingly still had his clothes on. His bangs were covering his eyes and a tiny wave of water hit his feet. "What the hell happened to you?" Gajeel said while smirking. "I fell asleep and was awoken by an idiot slamming into a bookshelf." Gray looked up at them "And the tub over flowed with soap..." Gray burped a bubble. Natsu pointed at Gray and laughed. "You look like such an idiot!" Gray combed his bangs back with his fingers. "At least i'm not wearing girl clothes." Gray smirked and crossed his arms. "IT'S A FASHION!" Now the two boys were fists fighting and kicking each other and all that crap.

Gajeel through a book at Natsu's head "Ahem. We have a book." Gray laughed "For what? To read?! AHAHAHAHAHAH-oof! Gray was knocked over by a book impaling him in the head. Natsu snatched the book from Gajeel. "It looks like a diary. HOW DO WE OPEN IT! I WANT TO READ IT!" Natsu started shaking the book, as if it would magically open. Gray took it from Natsu "Give me that" Gray looked at the lock and raised his eyebrow. "Hmmm..." He suddenly got an idea. Gray slammed his left fist into the palm of his right hand. "ice make... hatchet!" An ice hatchet appeared in the ice wizards hands. "TIME TO DIE! BITCH!" Gray was about to slam the hatchet into the book but Gajeel kicked him in the face. Having Gray slammed into a wall. "Idiots." Gajeel took the book and bit the lock and started eating it. "There..." Natsu and Gray looked over Gajeel's shoulders to see the book.

Lucy layed down on her back. "I wonder what the guild is doing right now. Maybe getting in a big fight again?" Mirajane smiled and got out of the pool "Do you think the buys found your diary yet?" Lisanna nodded and looked at Lucy. Lucy's face went red "How did you know I had one?". Lisanna and Mirajane laughed. "Every girl has one, Lucy. And I can tell you have one, You need to write down what happened in the missions you did." "Yeah Lucy. We have one. I just hope they didn't open your already" Lisanna flipped to the next page in her book. Lucy smirked "I still have the key." She held out the key to show her white haired friends.

Gray yawned "Let's read it tomorrow. I'm hungry and tired". Natsu's stomach growled and looked up at Gajeel "Let's see what she has." Natsu walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He stuck his hed inside. "Nope" Natsu threw a block of cheese behind him. "Ew no" He threw a bag of lettuce behind him.

After 30 minutes, all the food was gone or eaten. "You guy's dow what you want. I'm going into bed" Gray said and took over Lucy's bed. Natsu was passed out on the floor and Gajeel was drawing on his face writing "Loser" on it.

**... **

**My father is getting pissed at the game 'candy crusher' on facebook. He can't get passed this certain level. I'm helping but DAMN! SO HARD! Have a good night or whatever your time is. BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I have not been on. Been very busy. Well, I'm here! I have a question. I have my own OC. Should I put her in one of my stories? Like she's a new member? Don't worry. She won't mess up the bonds of NaLu or Gruvia or Jerza. SEND ME WHAT YOU THINK! ON WITH ZE STORY! **

**... **

****Gajeel awoke on the hard wood floor of Lucy's apartment. It's been 2 days already. Lucy would be coming back tomorrow. "Huh?" Gajeel sat up and saw a pink haired 18 year old passed out on the couch. His arm was hanging off of the couch and he was in a puddle of drool. 'Gross' Gajeel made a grossed out look. He then turned his head to the other side and saw and unconscious Gray. 'Damn... What's wrong with these two idiots?' Gajeel thought to himself as he poked Gray's cheek. The iron dragon-slayer got up and walked over to Natsu, he lightly punched his arm. 'Huh?' Gajeel punched Natsu harder in the same spot. 'Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.' Gajeel kept thinking of the same sentence, over and over again. 'Well he's not waking up' Gajeel walked over to Gray and flicked his forehead... Nothing. 'The hell?' Gajeel shook Gray. Then he pinched him. 'Whats up with them?' Gajeel then walked over to the kitchen. "Damn... They're heavy sleepers" He was then startled by the screams of the ice mage and the fire mage. Gray jumped up and fell of the bed while Natsu jumped up, and he and the couch both fell back. Gajeel had a blank expression as if saying "Really?!" He then shrugged and opened the refrigerator. Gajeel took saw a soda bottle and grabbed it. He then read the label. _Diet grape soda._ DIET?! THAT'S TORTURE! The iron dragon-slayer threw it back but had no idea that it smashed against Gray's head. The ice mage crossed his eyes and goofishly smiled, then fell back. Unconscious. On. The. Floor.

Natsu heard a crash as if glass was just dropped. He looked at Gajeel and saw him rummaging through the almost empty fridge. The Natsu turned his head towards where Gray was but he didn't see him. There was some shards of glass on the bed though. "Gray?" Natsu got up and walked towards the bed and saw Gray on the floor. "GRAY! GET UP! IT'S NOT TIME TO SLEEP ANYMORE!" No answer. "Shut the hell up, Air head" Gajeel said while looking at what was left inside the fridge. Natsu walked in front of Gray and saw some shiny stuff in his hair. 'Does he really condition? What a girl!' Natsu laughed then realized that Gray hardly washed his hair. He never needed to because Juvia was always near him. Always getting Gray wet. Is that glass that's in Grays hair. Natsu's eyes widened then remembered seeing Gajeel throw a bottle behind him. And heard a crash as if glass broke. "YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOCKED OUT GRAY!" Natsu tackled Gajeel and punched him right in the face. "Natsu. That sounds like something you would do." Gajeel just smirked and kicked Natsu off. "The bottle you threw back landed on Gray's head! WHAT IF JUVIA FINDS HIM! WHAT WILL SHE DO?! SHE SCARES THE HELL OUT OF HIM! WHAT WILL LUCY SAY WHEN SHE FINDS A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL UNCONSCIOUS IN HER ROOM?!" Gajeel laughed and smacked Natsu across the face. "Don't worry, I'll just try to wake him up. Then we can read Lucy's diary" Natsu completely forgot. His his eyes got watery. "I want to read it now!" Natsu held onto Gajeel's leg and wouldn't let go.

...

Lucy and Mirajane were splashing each other while in the pool. Guy's were every where. Just watching them. If only the girls knew that Hibiki jumped in and walked over to them. "Hibiki?!" Lucy screamed when she saw Hibiki standing right behind her. He smiled "I'm here with Loke. Relax. Or would you like me to help?" Hibiki placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders. But before he could massage them, Lucy kicked him in the chest and elbowed him in the rib cage. "Oh my" Mirajane gasped, then she giggled. Lisanna cannon-balled right in. "Hi Hibiki. Huh? Hibiki?" Lisanna saw Hibiki walking away while holding his gut. "No one messes with this girl" Lucy cheered but it was then ruined. "What if Natsu messes with you?" Lisanna and Mirajane both asked. "Then I'll beat the hell out of him. With Taurus and Cancer. Hehehehehehe" Lucy evilly laughed but stopped. She started to laugh for real with the other two girls.

...

"WAKE UP!" Natsu was smacking Gray across the face. Over and over and over again. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly "I'll wake him up" Gajeel took Gray by the neck and lifted. Then he slammed him against the wall repeatedly "WAKE UP! WE WANT TO READ HER DIARY!". Natsu punched Gajeel so he would let Gray go "Dude! Your making him more unconscious!". Gajeel raised an eyebrow "Is that even possible?", Natsu shrugged "Maybe..." That was expected of Natsu. How would he know something like that? "What do we do with him?" Gajeel asked. Natsu got a sinster idea and grinned while rubbing his hands together "Throw him out the window.". Gajeel sighed "No.". The fire dragon-slayer frowned "aw".

There was a knock at the door "Hello?" Oh god... It was Juvia's. Natsu and Gajeel both looked at each other, Then Gray, Then back at each other 'Shit!' They both thought. "Juvia is her o bring back Lucy's clothes" Juvia kept knocking at the door. Natsu quickly ran and threw Gray into the giant closet. Juvia heard running so she let herself in "Lucy?" She walked around and saw Gajeel hiding behind a chair "Gajeel? Are you hiding from Juvia?". Gajeel panicked "No. I'm playing hide and seek". "With who?" Good question. Who? "Ummm... Natsu. I'm playing HIDE AND SEEK with Natsu" Gajeel purposely said _Hide and Seek _out loud so Natsu can hear. And Natsu did hear. "Yeah! Look Juvia! You found him!" Natsu ran in tugging at his scarf just how he does when he's nervous. "Oh. Well Juvia brought back Lucy's clothes because she borrowed them. Now she's returning them back to Lucy. Do you know where Lucy is?" Juvia asked Natsu. "She's on vacaton. So you can just leave them here Actually I'll take that!" Natsu grabbed the clothes and quickly opened the closet that Gray was in and threw the dress and shorts and Grays face and slammed the closet door shut. Natsu leaned against the closet "Okay, bye". Gajeel stood up and dragged Juvia out the door "Real fun having you. Come again. bye!" Gajeel spoke very quickly and at the end, he slammed the door in Juvia's face. "Phew" They both sighed.

Natsu opened the closet door and saw Gray with a bra on his head and a dress hanging off his shoulders. He was pissed and his eyes were wide with anger. Gray's teeth were clenched together with bot sides of his mouth twitching "Why am I in a closet filled with Girl clothes? Care to tell me, Natsu?" Gray stood still in his place. Starring at Natsu. "Because... You were sleep walking" Natsu grinned. "Natsu..." Gray tackled Natsu with the Dress still hanging on his shoulder.

**... **

**Guess you'll need to wait til' the next chapter to see what's in Lucy's Diary. And song time- She said I know this song. I heard it before. And it stole my heart. I know every word. And now we'll dance all night. All night til' it hurts. To the best song ever. Best song ever. GIVE ME YOUR HAND! **

**Whoever guesses the name of the song right... knows the name of the song. BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Trying to be as funny as I can but my back is killing me. 13 and already experiencing back pain. Oh the irony. I feel like an old elderly woman. I think I need to sit up straight more often. *crack* AH! MY BACK! **

**... **

Gray was being somewhat strangled by Natsu while the ice mage was punching him in the chest over and over. Would they ever stop? The world will never know. _Idiots. _Gajeel again separated them by punching them both on the head. "Can we please read Lucy's diary?" Gray and Natsu both looked at each other and grinned "Hell yeah!" They all ran to where the book was last. But. IT WAS GONE! "W-Where's the book? It was right here!" Natsu was pulling at his hair. _Where is the fricken diary?! _Gray had his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Doing the same as Natsu. Gajeel just looked at them. _They're more similar than they think. _"Didn't Gray have it last?" Natsu's head turned slowly at Gray. His eyes filled with flames. "Gray..." Natsu stared at Gray "GO FIND THE BOOK!" Gajeel cut Natsu off and the two enemies hugged each other from how terrified they were and said "AYE!" The two dashed over to the bed and tore it apart. Stuffing flying in the air. Blankets being thrown onto the floor. Pillows being pelted at Gajeel.

Natsu finally popped up while holding a pink book "I FOUND IT!" Gajeel and Gray both ran to him and looked at the diary. Gajeel opened it and they all looked at the first page. "I can't read it. Gray, you read it." Natsu shoved the book into the ice wizards face. "Fine, Natsu. You don't have to shove it in my face every time" Gray mumbled other words to himself and read aloud the first page.

_This Diary belongs to Lucy Heartfelia. _

Natsu turned the page but was disturbed by the sound of Gajeel eating an iron fork. _That's nasty! _Gray then read aloud the first page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I went to Magnolia to see if I could get anymore gate keys. I was surprised when I heard that the key I wanted was 20,000 jewel. I also couldn't believe that the cheap cashier only lowered it down a 1,000. Cheap-skate. Anyways, I was walking in the streets until I heard screams. Not scared screams but fangirl screams. "Salamander!" I kept hearing girl's scream that word. The name of a famous wizard! But, when I got there, I was put under a love spell. A pink haired boy broke the spell though. His name was Natsu Dragneel. He was my savior that day. He was being idiotic most of the time though. The time he wasn't idiotic was when he was fighting the fake salamander. The real salamander. I couldn't believe that I met him. It was an honor... Until I realized that he got me broke by spending all my money on food. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfelia _

"Wow Natsu. Your her "Savior"" Gray smirked and looked at Natsu. But he was just starring at the page in shock "I didn't get her broke." Gajeel then sweat dropped "Did you here what the beginning was?" Natsu just kept starring at the page. "Okay, lets skip to a new page" Gray skipped about 20 pages. Then he read the page aloud.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was very depressing. I was surprised that I had my Diary in my bag though. Well, like I was saying. Today was super sad. Gray, Natsu, and I went searching through a temple but fell through the floor from Mr. Flame. Good one Natsu. It was just then that it got sad. e saw a creature named Deliora. We knew the name because it gave Gray an unsettling memory. How his master used her life to seal up the monster. And there were tears in his eyes. I felt so bad. I didn't know if I should hug him or not. He's 18. He knows when it's ok and when it's not. The beating he took later didn't help at all. And at the end. Natsu had to knock him out or Gray would of had died. That was smart of Natsu. It showed me that he knows what he's doing... sometimes... _

_Love, Lucy Heartfelia. _

No one said anything, so Gray flipped to a new page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I think today, I developed feelings for a boy at the guild. But how did this happen? I got all dressed up for nothing. I actually thought he liked me. But he just wanted to use one of my gate keys for a stupid reason. Does the pink haired freak like me back? _

_Love, Lucy Heartfelia _

They all were now silent... "Natsu" Gajeel an Gray said. They then turned their heads to face Natsu.

"Someone has a crush on you"

**... **

**There you go guy's. That was what was i Lucy's diary. Stay tuned to see how Lucy reacts to what the boys have done and to how Natsu reacts to Lucy's Diary. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! today I shall continue this awesome story! 7th chapter! YAY! OH MAN! I thought it was going to end at chapter 5! Well, this cat girl needs to start the story. ENJOY! **

**... **

Natsu paced back and forth. _What does she mean by that last story? Does she like me? Does she love me? Will she die for me? HAH! No! No one dies for me! I die for myself._ Gray was in the corner, scared to death. Remembering that day when they all saw Deliora. Gajeel was furious "I WASN'T MENTIONED IN THIS STUPID DIARY!" The iron dragon-slayer was flying through the pages. He finally found one that mentioned him. He then shoved the book in Gray's face "READ!". Gray got up and started reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_A new dragon slayer joined our guild even though he was a bad guy before. I kind of like him but he eats most of our iron mugs at the guild hall. We are forced to use wooden ones now. I don't think he's amazing but he's... ok. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfelia _

"OK?" Gajeel wripped the diary in half "I'M JUST OK?!" Then he realized that he just destroyed her diary... "Oh crap! Oh crap! What do we do now?!" Gajeel went in both of their faces. "We didn't do anything. You messed it up. It's now your problem." Natsu and Gray waled over to the couch and had an arm wrestle. Gajeel went through a draw in Lucy's desk and pulled out glue. He squirted it all over the book. "WORK! WORK! WOK! WORK!

The glue was just dripping off of the diary. _WHAT DO I DO NOW?! TAPE!_ Gajeel then ran to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and saw tape. He wrapped the tape around the diary. The tape was just sliding off because of the wet glue. "I NEED A PROFESSIONAL FOR THIS! NATSU! HELP!" Gajeel grabbed Natsu and dragged him away from the arm wrestle "Does this mean you forfeit?" Gray asked. Gajeel slammed the book in Natsu's face "Fix it now or I will kill you!" "Fine. I'll fix it." Natsu's hand went on fire from his rage and he picked up the diary. It bursted into flames. "AHHH! YOU IDIOT!" Gajeel then started blowing on it but it created more fire. "GRAY!" Both of the Dragon-slayers screamed. Gray got up and froze the diary "There"

Natsu sighed "Now unfreeze it, weirdo" Gray mumbled some words to himself and unfroze the ice. The book bursted into flames again "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Gray froze the book again and unfroze it once more. It bursted into flames just like before. Natsu picked it up and ran to the sink. He washed it with water. _Phew! _Natsu was holding a burnt and crispy book with tape and glue on it "Think she'll notice?"

**... **

**Cliff hanger again?! WHAT AM I DOING TO YOU POOR READERS?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written the chapter. Too many stories to keep up! Im aiming for this to end at chapter 10 but who knows. Ideas come and go. Well, enjoy! **

**... **

Natsu was freaking out. Gray was watching him, and Gajeel was... Eating pots? The hell?! Well... Let's just let Gajeel enjoy his pots and go back to Natsu. "I burnt her diary! She'd going to kill me!". Gray rolled his eyes "And he's in love with you". "She's probably going o beat me and slap me and make me go on a plane!" while Natsu was still pacing, Gray repeated "And she's in love with you". From the background, you can hear Gajeel ripping the metal apart.

Gray stood up and whacked Natsu in the head with a metal clock "CALM DOWN!" After, Gray got Natsu's attention "If you tell her, then she won't be as mad". Natsu thought it through "Will she hurt me?" Gray just nodded "Dude, you burnt her diary. What girl wouldn't be mad?". "He's right you know." You heard Gajeel talking while gnawing on a pot. "Will you stop that?! Your eating all her kitchen wear."

Natsu shot Gajeel a 'if-you-don't-stop-i'm-personally-going-to-beat-th e-shit-out-of-you' look. It partially worked. Gajeel stopped but got in Natsu's face. "Don't give me that look". Gray sighed and looked around for anything while the two dragon-slayer's were having a fist brawl. The ice mage took out a piece of paper and a pen. (**a/n: I like pens more than pencils. Whether it's for drawing or writing. But sometimes I use a pencil if I have to. I truly just prefer pens. LOLZ. ) **

Gray started writing the letter. His pen dancing away onto the paper. He sure knew how to write a letter.

Natsu stopped the fist fight and turned his head to see what Gray was doing. _Writing? _Why was he writing a letter? Oh no, it's probably for the mess they've made. Natsu dashed towards Gray but Gray quickly got up and flipped Natsu over "What do you think your doing?".

"I'm not going to let you write that letter, Gray" Natsu stared at him while he was on the ground.

"I signed your name so it looks like you wrote it." Gray showed Natsu the letter.

"Pfft. Gray, please. Lucy knows I can hardly talk as nice as that letter."

"Well, why don't you write a letter. That's a good idea."

Natsu got nervous. He hated to write and read. Just too boring. _Come on. Right now would be a good time for a flying glass bottle, Gajeel. _

"You two, we are going to escape and make it look like someone broke in. Good idea?" Gajeel raised his eyebrow and did a 'Gee hee hee'.

"Of course. I already know who broke in. US!" Gray shouted at Gajeel.

"You wanna go, kitty kat?"

"I'll rip those piercing out of your face!~ Ice make: Hammer!"

Gajeel's arm grew and turned into iron but Gray whacked the giant hammer into Gajeel's chest before he could do any damage.

"YOU LITTLE-"

Suddenly. There was a sound. It sounded like someone was unlocking the door. Natsu's eye's widened and gave the two others a 'RUN!' look. And they did as they were told. Or, saw?

* * *

Lucy started to unlock the door. "Oh, that was a lot of fun, Mira. Thanks for inviting me, you guys." Lucy smiled at them while standing at the door. "Oh, no problem. It was a lot of fun having another girl than having Elfman..." All the girl's nervously smiled. After the conversation was done, The blonde opened the door and saw her whole apartment a wreck... All three girls were silent but all at unison, you heard the girls yell.

"NATSUUUU!"

**... **

**So guys! I FINISHED IT! Soon, the story will end. Sadly. But you know. Not every story can last forever. *hugs professor stein from soul eater* BYE GUYS! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! I am here to write another story! Or chapter. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Well... This will be the last chapter. It may be short. It may be long. I have no clue. Let's just see! **

**... **

Lucy stomped through the room with Mira and Lisanna. They all looked everywhere. Lisanna opened the bathroom. It was flooded with the water still running. Soap was everywhere and there was some ice in the corners of the room. "Gray"...

Mira walked into the kitchen and opened the drawers and cabinets. Pots with bite marks on the and half eaten and no more forks. "Gajeel."

Lucy walked up to where the closet was and saw clothes everywhere. Lucy opened the closet door and saw all 3 boys starring right back at her "Uh, hi Luce." Natsu laughed nervously. "What's up?" Gray butted in. "How are things, bunny girl?" Gajeel added. Lucy just laughed and evil laugh. Mirajane and Lisanna stood behind her. "We're fine." Lucy took out her gate keys. "But you won't be" All three girls laughed.

Mira went to her demon form. Lisanna tranformed into a Saber. And Lucy called out Leo and Taurus.

"Uh-oh" All three boys ran out of the closet and jumped out the window but it was too late. Lisanna and Mirajane caught them and started beating the hell out of them. Leo was fighting Natsu. Well... Mirajane and Leo against Natsu. Taurus against Gajeel. And Lisanna against Gray. This was not a fair fight because Lucy traded with Leo. Now Leo was also fighting Gray and Lucy was beating up Natsu.

Oh well. They all deserved it. And after the fight, all the boys had to be personal Butlers to the girls and fix the entire place up.

"Well girls, this has been a nice day" All the girls nodded and clinked their glasses together.

**... **

**It was short but that's the end. Wait. WHAT AM I SAYING! THE DIARY! Oh well... I guess I can add that in. **

**... **

While the boys were cleaning, Lucy found her burnt diary on her desk. With some pages out. "Natsu". "Yes?" Natsu glanced at her. "Did you read my diary" All boys stopped what they were doing and sared at Lucy in horror.

"What did I say, Lucy?" Lisanna giggled "Boy's read diary's" Mirajane giggled, too.

Lucy took the book and walked over to Natsu. "You know, I change my mind. Your an idiot." Flames were exhaling from her eyes. She look monstorishand scary. "Look Lucy. It was Gajeel who ruined it" Gajeel gave Natsu a dirty look. "You burnt it". "Yeah but i'm not the one ripped it apart in the first place" Lucy stood there. She sighed and patted Gray on the head. "You are now my favorite" After that, She dragged Natsu into the Hallway and screamed at them. She slapped the in the face over and over again.

Gray stared at where the screams were coming from. He lost his clothes, again. But Mira didn't bother to tell him. She was too busy laughing.

**... **

**THERE! DONE! BYE!**


End file.
